


替罪羊

by bcaamage



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage
Summary: 剧本挑战，三幕，老师杨和学生莱。警告：BE，黑化莱莱，主要角色死亡，慎入！！！
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 1





	替罪羊

**第一幕**

_房车里，莱因哈特坐在旧沙发上，双腿舒适地搁在沙发上，单手拿着一本书，杨威利站在门口。_

莱因哈特：（他盯着手里打开的书）你终于肯露面了，（看了一眼手表）我以为你一个小时前就会过来，（抬头看着杨威利）杨老师。  
杨 威 利：你找我有什么事？  
莱因哈特：（他合上手里的书）噢，多么冷淡的语气啊！  
杨 威 利：如果没什么事的话，我走了。（他没有动）  
莱因哈特：自便。  
杨 威 利：你找我有什么事，莱因哈特？  
莱因哈特：我等了你这么久，你总该解释一下为什么迟到了吧。  
杨 威 利：我在加班。  
莱因哈特：你的那点工作，有什么好加班的？  
杨 威 利：学校明天就开学了。  
莱因哈特：坐吧，杨老师，别让我一直抬着头说话。  
杨 威 利：（走到沙发对面的椅子坐下）放假期间你为什么不愿意见我？  
莱因哈特：一个问题接一个问题，如果你打算一直问下去，最好现在就走，提问这种事留到你的课堂上去吧。说到这个，你喜欢当老师吗？  
杨 威 利：不喜欢。  
莱因哈特：我看也是。那你为什么要当老师？  
杨 威 利：我没有什么想做的。  
莱因哈特：你没有什么能做的。  
杨 威 利：你这么说也没错。  
莱因哈特：我这么说更准确。老师，你多大了？  
杨 威 利：26，就快27了。  
莱因哈特：好老啊，真是失败的人生。  
杨 威 利：我不觉得，人生这种事情，我本来就没有多高的目标，也没什么想追求的。  
莱因哈特：你也追求不了什么。  
杨 威 利：我完全可以想象，像你这样，有着聪明的头脑，未来在你面前铺开，你会觉得无所不能。  
莱因哈特：你也许不该教历史，也许应该去教语文，或许还能发挥你的特长。  
杨 威 利：我会考虑考虑你的建议。  
莱因哈特：算了吧，你虽然喜欢历史，讲课却相当敷衍，课堂根本乏味至极。  
杨 威 利：那么，今天你找我来，是评价我的教学质量？  
莱因哈特：当然不是，身为学生，我不过是表达一点感想，毕竟上你的课纯属浪费我的时间。不过呢，我转学时间不长，这些都可以忍受。老师，你生气了吗？  
杨 威 利：没有，我已经习惯了你的说话方式。  
莱因哈特：我来替你说出言下之意吧，你是小孩子，我懒得跟你计较。（他双腿从沙发上挪到地上）杨，坐过来。  
杨 威 利：（走到沙发旁坐下）我没有把你当小孩子。  
莱因哈特：很好，最好别小瞧我。放假期间，我去打工了，要赚生活费嘛。  
杨 威 利：你的家人呢？  
莱因哈特：我爸被送去强制戒酒了。  
杨 威 利：那你一个人生活？  
莱因哈特：我一点都不希望那家伙回来，一个人自由自在，你不觉得吗？  
杨 威 利：可是你还在上学。  
莱因哈特：自己赚生活费这对我来说一点都不难，只是，放假前校长不让我去上课了。  
杨 威 利：怎么回事？你怎么没告诉我？  
莱因哈特：你能帮上忙吗？  
杨 威 利：我恐怕……  
莱因哈特：没什么，我知道你帮不上忙，所以没跟你说。  
杨 威 利：那你明天不能去学校上课，怎么办？  
莱因哈特：能怎么办，那个烂学校，我也没多大兴趣去上课。怎么，你是很难过见不到我吧，杨老师？  
杨 威 利：我会去问问情况。  
莱因哈特：你总是喜欢这样。  
杨 威 利：什么？  
莱因哈特：你喜欢我，你也害怕我。  
杨 威 利：是的。  
莱因哈特：我甚至说不好你是更喜欢，还是更害怕我，或者你只是害怕自己。  
杨 威 利：是的。  
莱因哈特：你在怕什么，杨？是因为我是你的学生，还是因为我是男人？  
杨 威 利：我一直只想过正常的生活。  
莱因哈特：正常？由大多数人来规范你，这就是你所谓的正常？  
杨 威 利：我没法像你这样思考问题。  
莱因哈特：你试都不试一下，一切都是老样子。  
杨 威 利：我不想试。  
莱因哈特：你不敢试。其实，你喜欢我，不过喜欢的是你自己无法成为的人。  
杨 威 利：的确，我永远成不了你这样的人。你就像太阳一样耀眼，是照进我生活的光，你无拘无束，你拥有未来，无所不能。  
莱因哈特：你会为我写诗吗？  
杨 威 利：会，只是我贫瘠的语言，在你面前会黯然失色。  
莱因哈特：放假的时候你想我吗？  
杨 威 利：我想你。  
莱因哈特：告诉我，你怎么想我？  
杨 威 利：我一直在想你。  
莱因哈特：杨，你当不了好老师，还是可以做个好学生，我教过你，你知道答案。  
杨 威 利：我自慰时会想着你。  
莱因哈特：啊，你自慰时会想我。我喜欢你这个样子，杨。长久以来，你画地自限，你把自己关在自己的牢笼里面，你困住了你自己。  
杨 威 利：我会觉得安全。  
莱因哈特：要我说，你这样很危险。说到明天开学，你虽然不能帮我回去上课，不过你的确可以帮我一个忙。  
杨 威 利：什么？  
莱因哈特：帮我弄一把学校礼堂储物室的钥匙。  
杨 威 利：你要储物室的钥匙做什么？  
莱因哈特：返校舞会，我想去玩玩。  
杨 威 利：我弄不到钥匙。  
莱因哈特：杨老师，我都已经乖乖接受不能去上课的处分了，现在只想去舞会找点乐子，你忍心不让我去吗？  
杨 威 利：我真的不知道上哪里去弄到钥匙。  
莱因哈特：好好想想办法。  
杨 威 利：你直接过去，也许他们会放你进去。  
莱因哈特：我不能从正门大摇大摆进去，我还要弄点东西进去卖。  
杨 威 利：你不能这么干。  
莱因哈特：你太紧张了吧，你想哪里去了，我只是去卖点酒，你知道学生的派对上少不了这些，再说，我要赚生活费。  
杨 威 利：我……我不会给你弄钥匙的。  
莱因哈特：你会的，杨，我相信你，明天晚饭时间拿来给我，我会抱你的。

**落幕**

**第二幕**

_杨威利家的客厅，莱因哈特坐在桌边椅子上，杨威利站在通向厨房的门旁打电话。_

莱因哈特：嗯，怎么样？  
杨 威 利：（他挂断电话）我不出去了。  
莱因哈特：很好，你做出了正确的选择。  
杨 威 利：这跟“正确”有什么关系？  
莱因哈特：跟“正确”的关系就是，你的选择说明你更愿意跟我待在一起。  
杨 威 利：我当然更愿意跟你待在一起，只是……  
莱因哈特：只是？那么，你只是嘴上说说想跟我待在一起，其实，心里还是你的那些朋友更重要吧。  
杨 威 利：（他走到桌边坐下）莱因哈特，你听我说，今天去学长家吃午饭，是几个月前就约好的，现在我突然说不去了，只是，我觉得太失礼了。  
莱因哈特：我今天一大早就过来找你，你难道不觉得对我也很失礼吗？  
杨 威 利：我不知道你今天会过来。  
莱因哈特：噢，以后我想见你，是不是还需要预约啊，杨老师？  
杨 威 利：别这样，莱因哈特，我本来打算吃完饭就立刻回来。  
莱因哈特：这就是你的安排吗？把我晾在这里，你自己跑出去跟别人玩？  
杨 威 利：我已经决定不出去了。  
莱因哈特：杨，你知道我不喜欢你跟朋友出去玩。  
杨 威 利：我朋友本来也没几个，这几个月来，我已经完全没有见他们了，不过，今天情况特殊。  
莱因哈特：（他站起来朝房门走去）算了，我走了，我不想看你这么勉强。  
杨 威 利：（他起身拉住他）别走，莱因哈特，我每天都想见你，可你总是不愿意见我，你对我忽冷忽热，我真的受不了了。  
莱因哈特：（他甩开他的手，走到沙发坐下）杨老师，你知道我很忙吗？  
杨 威 利：我知道。  
莱因哈特：我要上课，备考，还要打工，哪像你做着那么清闲的工作，每天无所事事地打发日子。但是今天，我跟别人换了班，专门空出时间来给你过生日。  
杨 威 利：（他走到沙发，坐到莱因哈特身边）你知道今天是我生日？  
莱因哈特：惊喜吧！  
杨 威 利：是啊，我从没跟你提过。  
莱因哈特：想知道你的生日太简单了，我在学校里查看过你的档案。  
杨 威 利：谢谢，我是说你陪我过生日，不过，你最好别在学校里偷看老师的档案。  
莱因哈特：怕什么，我又不会被抓住。  
杨 威 利：你好不容易才回来学校上课。  
莱因哈特：杨，你要知道，我根本不在乎能不能回学校上课。我想回学校都是因为你啊。你别把我想的那么坏，上次你给我弄的储物室的钥匙，我后来不是也没去派对。对了，你一般生日都做些什么？  
杨 威 利：没什么特别的。  
莱因哈特：今年有我陪你，算特别了吧。  
杨 威 利：我很高兴你今天过来，莱因哈特，我相信这个生日我会终身难忘。  
莱因哈特：我一定会让你终身难忘。你谈过恋爱吗，杨？  
杨 威 利：谈过。  
莱因哈特：说来听听。  
杨 威 利：乏善可陈，大学的时候，跟同学。  
莱因哈特：你们谈恋爱会做些什么呢？  
杨 威 利：都是普通得不能更普通的事了，吃饭看电影之类的。  
莱因哈特：你们做过吗？  
杨 威 利：没有。  
莱因哈特：难怪你床上的表现那么糟糕。  
杨 威 利：抱歉，我……  
莱因哈特：杨老师，我教了你不少，但是你学得太慢了。（他抬手揉着杨威利的头发）你的头发好乱啊，还有点长。那你们是怎么分手的？  
杨 威 利：快毕业的时候见面越来越少，毕业后就断了联系。  
莱因哈特：你的生活从来都是这样无聊吗？  
杨 威 利：虽然我从不觉得无聊，不过在你看来，是的，一直如此。  
莱因哈特：连分手都分得无声无息，缺乏热情的生活，真是乏味啊。  
杨 威 利：不过，更安全。  
莱因哈特：安全？你觉得现在很危险吗？  
杨 威 利：有点。  
莱因哈特：那你最好现在就跑。  
杨 威 利：我已经无处可逃了。  
莱因哈特：你一直都在这个小镇生活吗？  
杨 威 利：是的，从出生到现在，一直都在这里生活。  
莱因哈特：难怪你这么无趣，我一来这里就觉得这地方死气沉沉。  
杨 威 利：你是因为什么搬来这里？  
莱因哈特：因为我爸，他酗酒又欠债，我们只好不断搬家，我也只好一直换学校。不过这种日子总算要到头了，等我上大学就可以摆脱他了。  
杨 威 利：你毕业后打算离开这里吗？  
莱因哈特：当然，这个破地方又没有什么好的大学。  
杨 威 利：是啊，这里什么都没有。  
莱因哈特：杨，我走后，你将又一次过着孤独的生活。  
杨 威 利：别说这些。莱因哈特，我现在还不想去思考你会离开这里，离开我。  
莱因哈特：就算你现在不想，这事终究也会发生，杨。两个月后，我就会离开这里，到了秋天，等我去了新校园，你想想看，会有多少女孩为我着迷，也少不了男孩。而你呢，留在这里，一个人，过着没有我的生活。  
杨 威 利：别说了，莱因哈特，求你了，别说这样的话。  
莱因哈特：你打算逃避到什么时候？  
杨 威 利：葬礼等死了之后再准备也来得及。  
莱因哈特：你为什么突然提到葬礼？  
杨 威 利：我只是……只是不想提前去思考以后的事。  
莱因哈特：你打算一辈子就这样浑浑噩噩地度过吗？什么都不去思考，就像你已经过去的二十多年。杨，我看着你，就知道自己不想过怎样的生活。  
杨 威 利：别否定我，求你了，莱因哈特，别否定我的生活，我的一切，我爱你，从认识你开始，我越来越爱你，我也越来越怀疑自己。求你了，别这样对我。  
莱因哈特：你可以当我从来没有出现过。  
杨 威 利：我做不到，你进入了我的生活，我再也回不到以前了。我被困住了，莱因哈特，被你的陷阱。  
莱因哈特：你想挣扎吗？  
杨 威 利：我……不想。  
莱因哈特：我也不希望你挣扎。  
杨 威 利：你从一开始就教我服从，你从一开始就驯服了我。  
莱因哈特：（他拉起杨威利的手）我想拥有你，杨。  
杨 威 利：你已经拥有我了。  
莱因哈特：不够，我想说永远，我要你永远属于我。  
杨 威 利：你会一直跟我在一起吗？  
莱因哈特：当然不会，杨。（他从口袋里拿出一个小盒子，放到杨威利手里）给，生日礼物。  
杨 威 利：（打开盒子，里面是一把小刀）这是……  
莱因哈特：把你交给我，杨，就像狄多女王……  
杨 威 利：在埃涅阿斯离开之后。  
莱因哈特：噢，你读过。  
杨 威 利：我读过。  
莱因哈特：我猜你读的是拉丁语。  
杨 威 利：是的。  
莱因哈特：杨老师，你愿意给我讲讲这个故事吗？  
杨 威 利：不，也许你应该自己看书。  
莱因哈特：我不懂拉丁语。  
杨 威 利：总有你看得懂的语言。  
莱因哈特：（他凑到杨威利耳边）答应我好吗？  
杨 威 利：（沉默）  
莱因哈特：答应我好吗？  
杨 威 利：（沉默）  
莱因哈特：杨，答应我好吗？  
杨 威 利：（他说话但没有发出声音）埃涅阿斯从没有说过他爱过狄多女王。  
莱因哈特：你说什么？  
杨 威 利：（他转头看着莱因哈特的眼睛）我说，我答应你。

**落幕**

**第三幕**

_杨威利家的卧室里，杨威利坐在床边，莱因哈特在他对面靠墙站着。_

莱因哈特：我们可以开始了吗？  
杨 威 利：不。  
莱因哈特：为什么？  
杨 威 利：我……还没有准备好。  
莱因哈特：杨，你答应过我的。  
杨 威 利：是的，我答应过你。  
莱因哈特：那你还需要多久？  
杨 威 利：别逼我，求你了！  
莱因哈特：你在浪费时间。  
杨 威 利：如今时间已经弃我而去。  
莱因哈特：你想想……  
杨 威 利：我脑子很乱，我不想思考，也许今天我都不想继续思考了。  
莱因哈特：杨，冷静点。  
杨 威 利：莱因哈特，你让我的脑子一团迷糊，我什么都思考不了。  
莱因哈特：你什么都不用想了，相信我就好。  
杨 威 利：我相信你，我一直都相信你。可我不想离开你。  
莱因哈特：我早就说过，我不可能跟你在一起。  
杨 威 利：我知道，我知道。  
莱因哈特：杨，你很痛苦，你迷恋我，又得不到我，你迷茫，纠结，夜不能寐，生不如死，醒着的每时每刻都在忍受折磨。你的生活毫无意义。  
杨 威 利：生活原本就是这样，能有什么意义呢？  
莱因哈特：我们都知道，你无法缓解那些令你痛苦的想法。  
杨 威 利：莱因哈特，你是我的希望，我不想离开你。  
莱因哈特：我不想看到你如此痛苦，我想要帮你解脱，你不用再忍受那些折磨。相信我，杨！  
杨 威 利：我相信你。  
莱因哈特：从你生日过后，我就一直在期待这一天。  
杨 威 利：可是我不……  
莱因哈特：你怎么舍得让我的期待落空？你自己不是一直饱受得不到的痛苦吗？你怎么舍得让我品尝这种痛苦。至少用你那毫无价值的生命，做点有用的事情吧。  
杨 威 利：莱因哈特，你太残酷了。我不想去没有你的世界。  
莱因哈特：你更愿意留在有我的世界，却得不到我吗？  
杨 威 利：你再抱抱我好吗？  
莱因哈特：你为什么一直要对我索取，这能填满你内心的空洞吗？

_杨威利颤抖的手从床头柜上抓起刀子，突然客厅里电话铃响起，随后转到了答录机。_

答 录 机：嘿，杨，我是先寇布，好久都见不到你的人，你最近在忙什么呢？我找你有事，你到家后就给我回个电话，要是等不到你的电话，我就去你家等你，估计一小时后就到。几天前，卡介伦让我查一下你的一个学生，我现在有了点发现，他曾经就读过的几所学校，至少有两个老师因为他辞职了，其它的情况我们当面说。一会见。

_答录机声音停止后，房间里沉默了好一会。_

莱因哈特：这个先寇布是你的朋友？  
杨 威 利：是的。  
莱因哈特：你找人调查我？  
杨 威 利：我没有。  
莱因哈特：那就是卡介伦老师了，他为什么要调查我？  
杨 威 利：我不知道。  
莱因哈特：你想回电话吗？  
杨 威 利：你会告诉我原因吗？  
莱因哈特：什么原因？  
杨 威 利：莱因哈特，你为什么要这样做？你到底想要我的什么？  
莱因哈特：（他走到床边，双手抱着杨威利的头）我只想要你，从见到你的第一眼，我就想要你。  
杨 威 利：我爱你，莱因哈特。  
莱因哈特：我可以剪一缕你的头发吗？  
杨 威 利：什么？我的头发？  
莱因哈特：是的，你的头发。  
杨 威 利：当然。这就像那些古老的爱情小说里的桥段。  
莱因哈特：我会留着的。杨，你想过未来吗？  
杨 威 利：什么，什么未来？  
莱因哈特：你想过未来吗？你的未来，我们的未来？  
杨 威 利：想过。  
莱因哈特：是什么样的？告诉我。  
杨 威 利：现在说这些还有意义吗？  
莱因哈特：我想知道。  
杨 威 利：我想……不，我不知道，我没想过，不，我想过，我希望……  
莱因哈特：杨，你慢慢说。  
杨 威 利：我想跟你一起……散步……一起过圣诞节，还有……生日……

_杨威利突然起身走到墙边靠了一会，然背靠着墙跌坐在地上，手里的刀贴在脖子上……_

_莱因哈特低头看着杨威利脖子上鲜血喷涌，流在身下小地毯上扩散开，他慢慢后退，小心不沾到鲜血。_

莱因哈特：杨，你还能听见我说话吗？我会告诉你原因，但我不知道你能不能听完。看着鲜血喷涌而出，这一幕看多少次都看不腻。我第一次看的时候，以为这些血永远都流不完，积在地上的血会涌起来把我淹没，可惜，很快就停了，每次都停在我的脚边。  
你知道吗，杨？几个小时后，这些粘稠的红色看起来会变少。两年前，我回到学校宿舍，看到吉尔菲艾斯躺在床边的地毯上，就跟你现在的姿势一样，我记得他的血好少，那天我们刚结束考试，也是六月，天气比现在热，房间里面好闷，死亡的气息令我做呕。吉尔菲尔斯才十六岁，他爱上了一个黑头发的男人，那人抛弃了他，我只知道这些。  
杨，你还在听吗？这几个月，我看着你那双乌黑的眼睛，眼中的光芒和活力一点一点消失，就好像是我杀死了你一遍，你自己又杀死了自己一遍。你跟之前两个黑头发的男人都不一样，你太完美了，你完全做到了我的要求，这个伤口，就跟当年吉尔菲尔斯脖子上的伤口一模一样。你不想离开这个世界，我不想待在这个世界。这个肮脏的世界，不该死的人死了，不该活着的人还活着。  
杨，你早就嗅到了危险，我提醒过你，可是你为什么不跑呢？你说得对，热情太危险，乏味会安全很多。杨，你要是见到了吉尔菲艾斯，你会陪着他，对吧？你也许会爱上他，对吧？我留着他的头发，也留着你的，你们会永远在一起，对吧？杨，我跟你一样，内心有着永远无法填满的空虚，也许再找一个黑头发的男人，我就可以停手了，也许吧！  
再见了，杨，我走了，你不会躺很久，你的朋友就快来了！

_莱因哈特走出卧室，关上了房门。_

**落幕。全剧终**


End file.
